


Худшие и лучшие вещи

by ABnne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Мидори не стоит бояться кошмаров -- Морисава-сенпай рядом.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Kudos: 5





	Худшие и лучшие вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось как подарок одной девушке. Что было, то прошло, а работа хорошая. Поэтому и решила залить на этот аккаунт.

Мидори дрожит, сжимает в руках подушку и пытается всхлипывать потише — вдруг кто-то услышит. Слёзы и не думают останавливаться, а сама Такамине просто не в силах поднести ладони к лицу и вытереть, поэтому солёные на вкус и горькие от чувств капли скатываются по щекам, иногда случайно попадая на язык и заставляя жмуриться. 

Разрыдаться из-за простого кошмара — стыдно, особенно когда ты не одна. Страшные сны — всего лишь иллюзии, опутывающие, душащие, заставляющие просыпаться в холодном поту. Их нет, но в то же время они есть. В твоей голове. Всего лишь отражение твоих собственных слабостей, слёз они стоить не должны. Но всё равно.

Мидори оглядывается на пол, пытаясь понять, не разбудила ли она одну особу, заявившуюся к ней на ночёвку под предлогом "лучше понять увлечения друг друга, сблизиться, разобраться с трудными учебными моментами и вообще хорошо провести время". А, нет, Морисава-сенпай, завернувшись в одеяло, всё так же умиротворённо сопит.

Почти милая даже.

Мидори не хочет ей мешать, было бы правда, очень, очень нечестно будить столь крепко спящего, наверняка жутко уставшего человека. 

Хотя Морисава-сенпай мешает ей постоянно. 

Она шумная, слишком активная, вечно лезёт туда и сюда, тянет за собой окружающих и Мидори тоже. В ней будто бесконечная батарейка, Такамине понять не может, как можно так жить и не перегореть.

(Однако иногда Мидори всё же видит, как временами Морисава-сенпай на секунды странно замолкает, а потом начинает нервно смеяться, улыбается дёрганно и странно — наверное усталость берёт своё, а может, ещё чего; нет, это — не проблемы Такамине.)

Мидори не хочет отвечать на эти наглые вторжения в её жизнь, начинающиеся с того, что первый голос, который она слышит после пробуждения по будням, — Морисавы-сенпай, зовущей её с улицы, голос, заканчивающиеся клубом и юнитом. Её всё равно никто не слышит или по крайней мере делает вид. Поэтому она — правда, часто с неохотой — всё равно тащится за ней, потому что иначе как-то и не выходит даже. Спокойная жизнь и Морисава-сенпай не сочетаются, а Мидори хочется первого так сильно (и, возможно, немножко вторую). 

Такамине тихо прокрадывается мимо футона, специально вытащенного из кладовки ради гостьи, открывает дверь, на цыпочках старается пройти мимо родительской спальни (а мать и отец были только рады, "ты и Чиаки-сан такие хорошие подруги, конечно пусть остаётся"), закрывается в ванной, пытается смыть дурные мысли холодной водой, остудить в голову и прекратить накатывающую истерику. 

От неожиданного холода всё тело съеживается, организм ругается на Мидори по-своему, напоминает, что на дворе зима, нужно греться, а не лить на себя ледяную воду. 

Но от этого немного легче, поэтому какая разница.

Намоченные, слегка вытертые полотенцем волосы утром спутаются и вообще не будут расчёсываться, но они и без этого бы противились до последнего, так что и с этим тоже всё нормально. 

На пороге своей комнаты Мидори замирает в нерешительности, хотя ничего и не поменялось — на щеках уже успели появиться новые солёные капли, единственный источник света — милый детский ночник — горит тускло, Морисава-сенпай всё так же спит.

На футоне.

(На двухместном футоне, Мидори.)

Мидори уверяет себя, что она тихонько и точно не разбудит, а утром... а что утром? До утра ещё нужно дожить. 

Ей не хочется признавать этого вслух, но хотя бы у себя в мыслях, через смущение и противоречия, — можно. Рядом с Морисавой-сенпай спокойнее, безопаснее, её тёплые прикосновения (когда она на тренировке в клубе держит руку Мидори, показывая правильное положение ладони, как она так раздражающее кидается обниматься, как поправляет какие-то мелочи на форме, а потом хвалит её внешний вид, а ещё... её любовь к тактильным контактам нужно внести в список худших и лучших вещей на планете) дарят ощущение уюта и дома. 

Поэтому Мидори оттягивает одеяло, кладёт голову на подушку и слабо, нерешительно перекидывает руку через Морисаву-сенпай, заключая её в некое подобие объятий.

Мидори сразу же отодвигается, едва услышав еле разборчивое "ммм" и осознав неловкость ситуации, но не успевает даже выбраться из футона, как до её ушей доносится голос Морисавы-сенпай.

— Такамине? Что ты тут делаешь? Что-то случилось? — её голос удивительно ясный и чёткий для столько поздней ночи, только, может, немного тише, чем обычно. От этого чувство какое-то странное появляется, и сбежать хочется.

А у Мидори дрожит всё — тело от плача, а вместе с ним и слова испуганные, тихие, нервные.

— Ничего, мне просто...

— Плохой сон? — спасибо, что её проницательность вернулась так вовремя (обычно её и вовсе нет), Такамине бы сама не сказала.

Едва увидев утвердительный кивок, Морисава-сенпай подвинулась поближе, притянула к себе, а теперь гладит по голове. 

— Долг героя — защищать людей. От кошмаров тоже, особенно — своих товарищей.

Она снова заводит свою шарманку, но так даже лучше — она тут, рядом, настоящая, с ней больше не страшно. 

— Спокойной ночи. Завтра рано вставать. Но если что опять — буди. 

— Завтра воскресенье. Угу, разбужу, — на самом деле Мидори хотела сказать, что с Морисавой-сенпай "если что" больше не будет.

— Не повод нарушать режим.

Как солнце, думается Мидори, встаёт по часам и ложится тоже. И поведение у неё тоже солнечное.

Вот только настоящее солнце светит для всех одинаково. И ни для кого — по-особенному.

(Но Чиаки, на самом деле, ради Такамине может стать даже не настоящим солнцем.)

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада кудосам!


End file.
